


Love Story of a Different Kind

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Bodie and Doyle had been of opposite sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Histoire d'Amour... Si on veut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325907) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle)



> First published in COHORTS 2, IIBNF Press, 1995  
> Also archived at The Hatstand and on Proslib CD

When Cowley partnered Bodie 'just-Bodie' ex-merc extraordinaire, and Rae Doyle, ex-art student and ex-elite policewoman, the bets went in two directions in CI5.

Either they were going to kill each other within a fortnight, or they were going to fuck each other silly in an even shorter time.

Surprisingly, neither occurred. The partnership worked out fine, one of the best in CI5, even if the partners were as different as possible.

Bodie, tough, macho ex-army, ex-mercenary, ex-SAS, ex-human being.

Rae Doyle, hell on wheels, miniature spitfire with a broken cheekbone which did not detract from her look at all - only made her appear more exotically seductive. The cheekbone was a memento from a momentous - and somewhat agitated- arrest. Whatever the motivation or the inner strength, when confronted with a baddie twice her size and three times heavier than her, the outcome was predictable.

Well, not _that_ predictable. Policewoman Rae Doyle had had a broken upper jaw for her pains and an unpleasant sojourn in hospital. The baddie had to wave goodbye to any hope he had of ever becoming a father. (The story is still moral, for the baddie hated kids anyway, and even if he had loved them, who would want such a misfit to beget more misfits in his image?)

Rae was two years older than Bodie, which annoyed the silly sod no end. Of course, being who she was, she never neglected to rub it in. 'Sweet-tempered' was not an epithet ever applied to Rae Doyle.

Also, she never failed to remind Bodie of the fact that her macho partner had spend the first few days of their partnership roaming the corridors of CI5 and telling to each and everyone what he thought of one George Cowley for being crazy enough to burden him with a woman.

The woman saved his life within the first week of their partnering. She had been top marksman of her section in the Met for three consecutive years. The fourth year she'd been recruited by CI5. Those capabilities allowed her to lodge a bullet in the skull of a drug pusher with a gun trained on Bodie's head. It had been a close thing. The bullet loosed by the dying man brushed Bodie's temple instead of finding a cosy nest in his brain, as had been intended. The crease was painful indeed, and thought-provoking. It was the first step towards the fulfilment of one of George Cowley's most daring plans. And one of the most successful.

Besides, they formed a stunning couple. Bodie's dark good looks complemented wonderfully his partner's slight but muscular frame. Her head was a shock of auburn curls, artfully disarranged. Her widely spaced green eyes were exotic as hell. She had a good figure, wide shoulders, nice breasts if not too big, a narrow waist...

...And a bum to damn a saint with. The tight jeans she usually wore only served to underline that part of her anatomy.

Their relationship was close. Very close. People used to say they lived in each other's pockets. They worked together, routinely saved each other's lives twice a week. They relaxed together, played together, went on weekends and holidays together.

Cowley was once heard saying that a good partnership was closer than a marriage. It certainly seemed so for the top team of CI5. (By that time they had progressed to this envied position, against all odds.)

There was only one area of their lives that they kept separate. Sexual matters had not been mentioned between them. Yet it was unavoidable that one day or the other, the question would come to the forefront.

They had already admitted freely that they loved each other. It seemed at the time a rather natural step to take.

Bodie had casually invited Rae to his apartment for a drink, as they often did. Rae had accepted as casually. They had spend a companionable evening in front of the telly, drinking beer and commenting on the baseball match they were watching with half an eye.

Rae had noticed Bodie edging closer and closer to her on the sofa. When he draped an arm around her shoulders, she did not withdraw. She remained as relaxed as possible. A little later, she casually slid a hand up his thigh, and was rewarded by a tightening of the hold on her upper body. Their heads turned, their eyes met, dark blue and forest green. Turning fully, they embraced, Rae's mouth finding Bodie's own.

The kiss did not last very long. They pulled away almost at the same time. They opened their mouths and spoke simultaneously.

"Aww, mate," Rae said, "this is not going to work! I love you, I really do, but... It's impossible, you're..."

"God, Rae, Bodie moaned, "it's not that I don't love you, I do, but you're just of the wrong sex! I'm..."

They stopped talking together, stared at each other together. This _togetherness_ thing was really becoming slightly annoying, they thought in unison.

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you are?" They exclaimed together.

Bodie, deferring to Rae feminine prerogative, gestured for her to speak first. Rae had not noticed her partner's gentlemanly conduct. She had been going to speak first regardless.

"Yes, well, you see, I've been trying... considering that we're _really_ close...  And I do have such strong feelings for you. But you're just too... (she made an evocative gesture in front of her own breast) too _flat_ here, and too big, and down here, you're too... too well-endowed..."

"Oh, Rae, I love you, you know that. But you're a bit too... (he copied her gesture, grinning) _un_ flat here... and... and you've got a great bum, only your front is not equipped in a way that could, huh, could..."

They had a fit of the giggles together. When they calmed down, Bodie was the first to speak. (He did it quickly, before Rae could recover enough to talk, and to hell with gentlemanly aberrations.)

"I'm happy that this hurdle is out of the way. I was really becoming afraid that this sex question was going to drive us apart. It's a pity you're not a guy, I could really have fallen for you in a big way.

Rae had regained her composure by now.

"I must admit, well, had you been a girl - what with those gorgeous eyelashes of yours, and that pouting mouth - I would certainly have propositioned you. But nothing's strong enough or dire enough to come between us! You're me best mate. That counts a lot for me.

"For me, too," Bodie said timidly.

Emotions did not come easily to him. Some people pretended the word 'macho' had been invented specially for Bodie. Rae knew better, of course.

She looked lost in dreams for a moment. Bodie worried what could be crossing her devious mind.

"Look, mate, I've been thinking..."

 _Did it hurt?_ Bodie thought, but wisely abstained from voicing the comment aloud.

 

CI5's top team remained top. Nothing changed. Well, nothing _much._ Except that the togetherness bit took on a new dimension. The Bisto Kids (as Cowley sometimes called them) progressed to double dating. They were spending even _more_ time together. Rae had taken a fancy to tall, dark and handsome Michael Murphy. Bodie was very much involved in a romance with blond, beautiful Susan Foster. Everyone approved, as the new relationships seemed to have tamed and settled the rather boisterous top team. The four of them went to restaurants or movie theatres together, and they usually finished the evening in one of four different flats, but always together, of course.

Tonight was not different. As soon as the door closed behind them in Rae's flat, she turned back to Susan and kissed her deeply. She was watching from the corner of her eyes as her partner was seized in Murphy's arms (Bodie has confessed to a liking for men stronger and bigger than himself, capable of taking charge) and thoroughly kissed. Murphy was bold; his hand was already in Bodie's pants, looking for the hidden treasures there. Bodie’s eyes were closed, but they opened just as Rae was watching him. He winked happily at her before returning to the matter at hand. And there was a _lot_ of matter for an honest man's hand in Murphy pants!

Rae slid her hands up her companion's breasts, feeling the nipples peak under the caress. _This_ was the life, she thought happily. A lovely girl in her bed, a well-paid job; the best partner, best mate in the world; and the security of nobody _\- nobody_ \- ever finding out what was really happening behind the proverbial closed doors once the two picture-perfect couples privately redistributed themselves...


End file.
